Reaching Limits
by TheChildishWriter
Summary: There are limits to what a person can do, to what a person can carry, and to what a person can handle. And adding Fate that moves in mysterious ways.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Free! been crazy with this anime. Love lots~

Review this if you like it! You'll be a great help!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Prologue

It's another year for the swim club after their regional swim competition where they had been disqualified due to them changing a swimmer which was Rin and Rei. The whole team was walking together.

And it was one of the days where the whole Iwatobi swim club are doing their best in their practices and achieving their quota on the regimens that Gou presented to them. They are discussing what other types of exercises they could add in their routine.

While still talking about it something or rather someone caught Makoto's peripheral vision; it was a girl holding up a peach colored ruffled parasol and it was covering up till her eyes, he can't take his eyes off her and many other students are also glancing over her direction as she walks inside the campus.

"Ne ne, Mako-chan did you hear what I just said?" Nagisa was catching the tall guy's attention as they were talking about their regimen that they will use to their practice later.

"Ah, sorry Nagisa what was it again?" Makoto apologized and the little blond glance at the direction where he formerly gazed at.

"She seems hostile." Nagisa commented eyes still on the girl as she folds her parasol as she entered.

"Who are you looking at Nagisa-kun?" Rei asked looking over the small ones shoulder, Haruka became curious and did the same.

"Shouldn't we discuss about what will be our routine for our practice later?" Makoto now is trying to distract them by blocking their view of the girl.

"She seems awfully familiar." Rei commented fixing his glasses as he search his memory regarding the unknown girl.

"She's cold." Haru interjected and Nagisa clings to him agreeing to its statement.

Makoto sighed and left the topic carry on of the unknown girl that he had his eyes on for a moment.

While on class his consciousness drifted away settling on still the topic of their club that morning, curious on what class she's in, what she's doing as of the time, and what her name might be. It continues on till the half of the day until the lunch bell rang.

"Makoto"

"Makoto"

"Makoto." Haru kept on calling his friend's name getting its attention until he shakes his shoulders.

"Ah. Sorry Haru. What is it?" Makoto apologized as he looked at his friend.

"Lunch." He said showing his lunch box to the other. As Makoto realizes it he said his sorry repeatedly, cleaned his table and got hold of his food and they head to where they are meeting the others.

* * *

The two are walking by the corridor and with still adding apologies and apologetic glances at his companion for the small crime he heard whispers around them.

"My, my, they might be really in a relationship. What a shame."

"Look, look, he's still sticking to her."

"Are they really? It seems one-sided."

He heard different comments from their schoolmates and not knowing who they are talking about so he asked his friend.

"Who are they talking about?"

"I don't know?" Haru's only reply that made the taller one sigh and looked around the corridor to seek the person they're all talking about.

"Shh. They're coming this way."

When Makoto heard it all eyes were on the opposite direction from where they're walking so he took a look and saw who they're schoolmates are staring at, one is a messy gold haired girl and the other is dirty blond haired boy, the male was the one engaging himself to talk to his companion who's half-heartedly paying attention to anything he's saying.

"What's your lunch again? I didn't get it a while ago?" the boy said.

"Convenience store food." The girl replied.

"Should I make you lunch or what?" and their conversation goes on not minding the stares the other students are giving to the two. Something piques his interest on the girl that he didn't understand as he kept looking at her.

"What wrong?" his trance at the girl was broken when he heard Haru voice. He shook his head and continues to walk towards the rooftop.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Thanks for Reading! Especially those who's sticking in this story!

I'm desperate! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery

Disclaimer: I do not own Free! been crazy with this anime. Love lots~

Review this if you like it! You'll be a great help!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 1

It was a prosperous week for the Swim Club as they had finished their joint practice with the Samezuka team last weekend. They're already 3rd years and 2nd years for the upcoming new school year at Iwatobi High School.

They were practicing diligently with Gou who times their sprints in the water. Seeing the difference in their every training Makoto felt pleased after all the trouble they've done in there last competition.

As they end practice Makoto, Nagisa and Rei went out of the pool while Haru who's now floating freely alone, washing themselves up Nagisa's in a good mood especially that they've finish the camp.

"Ok. That's all for today! Wash yourselves." Kou announces and a shout of approval was the boys reply to her.

"I can't wait for the prefectural tournament!" Nagisa squealed, "What about you Rei-chan?" he asked.

"I am too. I can't wait to show off my beautiful form." Rei says frankly with his signature pose as the two finished and headed to the club room to change.

Makoto giggle at his two kohais and looked at his floating friend who loves water very much.

"Haru get out of the pool now." The droopy eyed man called him out and was just ignored flat out lightly kicking his feet away from the pool's edge.

"You'll get sick if you stayed there too long."

"Come on Haru it's getting dark now."

"Haru" now Makoto whined and continues to convince his friend and when he abruptly turns around he saw a shadow by the bushes near the pool entrance so he went there to check on it when Haru walks up to him.

"Makoto what's wrong?" Haru asked putting a hand by his shoulder.

"Nothing, a cat passed by?" he answered uncertainly at his friend who's now drying himself with a towel.

A few days passed and the swim club was at the rooftop eating lunch until Nagisa said something that bothered everyone.

"It's been weird in the club ever since we started." Nagisa started.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked as he eats his packed lunch the two seniors looked knowingly at the blond.

"It's just that there seems to be someone watching over us while practicing and it scares me out." He shivered as he hugs himself.

"Yeah I did notice it when we had a practice last Monday." Kou confesses trying to remember the experience.

"You mean like a ghost had been watching us?" Makoto asked having a scared expression.

"Impossible." Haru commented eating up his mackerel lunch.

"Yes. It really is impossible for ghost to spy on us because it doesn't even exist." Rei concluded. And their talk about the spy went crisscross and gained new branched of topic.

* * *

Makoto went his way to the teachers' room to ask Ama-sensei about something relating to the swim club when he saw the golden haired girl again at the other end of the room; she was being scolded by a teacher about misusing something while class is ongoing.

"You should focus on your studies rather than doing unrelated things…" and it went on and on, his sight was straight there until Ama-sensei called his attention.

"What is your purpose being here, Makoto-kun."

"Oh, it's about the cleaning materials to be used in the pool and about recruiting freshmen this year too." He answered.

"Oh. Yes, yes." And they talk about it; his focus as of the moment was still at the girl being scolded.

Ama-sensei notice that her student's attention wasn't on her so she followed his line of sight and made a knowing look back at him.

"Now now Makoto-kun focus on the topic at hand." She said covering her giggles.

"Oh. I'm sorry sensei."

"It's fine but please focus on one thing first before another. Ok?"

"Yes" he nodded and they started their discussion again.

* * *

After his little talk he went straight to the pool to help and tell the others the things that their adviser suggested. When he's getting near he saw a short figure near the entrance of the pool and went near then she suddenly turned around and bump him by his chest.

"Ah. Sorry." He apologized but she 'tsk' at him and ran away from the scene making him all confused and went ahead inside.

"Eeee. What's wrong Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked noticing the tall guy's expression.

"Ah. It's just that I saw someone outside and ran away when I saw her peeking here." He answered.

"Oh. Maybe she's our club stalker or something!" The blond exclaimed making the others confused by his statement.

"Impossible." – Rei

"You're exaggerating." – Haru

"Maybe she dropped something here?" – Makoto

"She might want to join the club!" Kou shouted making them all stare at her, "Makoto-senpai! Do you remember her appearance?"

Now thinking about it he didn't even caught a glimpse of the girls appearance as she as fast on her feet.

"Sorry I don't remember." He laughs it off which made Kou pout and she slightly scolded him.

A few moments later they finished their practice for the day. Drying themselves by the club room they still talked about the student that Makoto saw peeking ate them during club activities.

* * *

That day after school a girl came home not announcing her arrival; walking halfway by the stairs she and a head popped up by the opened living room door and stopped her pace.

"Welcome home. And you should at least announce your arrival, ne." A golden haired man around his thirty's said.

"I'm home." She greeted sarcastically after she glared at him and went up the stairs and entered the door across it.

The old male sighed, "I'll be out for tonight so I won't be back till tomorrow. There's some pizza by the fridge heat it up when you're hungry, OK." He shouted and a loud shutting of the door was his daughter's reply.

"She should at least reply properly but it's a little improvement." He shrugs.

"I just wish…" and he starts to ready himself for work.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Thanks for Reading! Especially those who's sticking in this story!

I'm desperate! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 2: Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Free! been crazy with this anime. Love lots~

Review this if you like it! You'll be a great help!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 2

It was another day for Makoto and another same routine for them two best friends.

"Haru. Let's go or we'll be late." Makoto called him over as he enters Haru's home searching for him from the kitchen to his room then to the bathroom.

After fetching his friend they went their way to their school. As they walk someone called their attention.

"Makoto, Haru. You guys can have a free time during club I can't attend later because of work. Ok." Theo ne who called them was their swim coach, Goro-sensei.

"Yes coach." Makoto answered and Goro 'ok' assuring it and left saying good-bye to the two.

Arriving at the school courtyard their Makoto saw again the girl in the parasol. Still in trance to her he kept a steady gaze.

"Aya-chan. Ohayou~" someone greeted the girl and went besides her under the parasol which shocked him. Confused and little irritated he didn't notice the little blonde's presence.

"Oooooo. Still didn't talked to her, I see." Nagisa said making the tall guy startled and had a frightened expression.

"But it seems that kaichou-san is close to her." The little one added that the two seniors didn't take notice.

"Please don't do that again." Now he had a tearful face because of what Nagisa did.

"We don't know what year and class she is." Haru answered.

"Aww. You guys didn't hear me." Now he's sobbing, "I said she's close to the student council president." He repeated.

And they looked at her direction which was shooing the president that was annoying her. And in Makoto's eyes was that the two was shimmering and sweet to each other.

* * *

One weekend Makoto, Haru, and Rin went to the mall because they didn't have swim practice that time and they want to hangout for fun. They bought some clothes as Makoto requested and Rin also plans to do the same.

After a few walks and clothes shopping they went to rest in a restaurant.

"It been a long time since the three of us been together, no." Rin said leaning back at his seat after ordering.

"Your right, when we're kids we run towards the pool for swim practice and on free times we would be playing something random with the others." Makoto said reminiscing their childhood.

Haru nodded as he sipped his coffee. "How are you, Rin?" he added.

"Why the sudden interest, nee Haru?" Rin laughed, "Anyway I'm fine. The swim team is doing fine and still searching for new recruits."

"How fine are you there at Samezuka?" a follow up question from Makoto. "Fine, as in fine my grades are good. No red marks."

Rin smugly answered with a satisfying smile plastered on his face. Makoto laughed and Haru smiled. They continued to chatting happily until they finished their ordered snack.

"Ne, ne. let's go there! There!" Rin heard a squeal outside the restaurant that made him glance to the origin.

"Something wrong?" Makoto asked looking at his friend. Rin shakes his.

"Anyway. Change in atmosphere. Do any of you fancy someone?" Rin suddenly asked making the tall green-eyed male choke on his drink.

"Does Makoto's choke answer your question for him?" Haru asked jokingly making Makoto blush furiously.

"Eeeee! Then who's the lucky girl?" Rin was shocked but asked his friend directly curious of his love-life. Makoto was still recovering from his choking incident.

"He doesn't know her name." Haru answered in behalf of his friend who can't answer and now who's fidgeting in his seat.

"What a letdown there, Makoto, at least approach her when you see her." He advised,

"Is that girl pretty or what?"

"She seems cold and distant." Haru answered in monotone.

"You just describe her attitude." Rin said annoyed as his question was not answered properly.

"She's cute and charming." Makoto interjected causing his face tomato in color.

"Oh. Really. Then why not talk to her then." Rin elbowed Makoto's side teasingly making his head puff with embarrassment.

"How 'bout you, Haru? Any lady friend?" Rin suddenly asked looking at him curiously.

"Gou." Haru answered without hesitation that made Makoto laugh, he knows that Haru doesn't have any crushes as of the moment.

Rin gave a dubious look at his raven-haired friend. "Seriously? Other than my sister, is there any other girl friend that you have?"

"Does it matter?" now Haru ignored Rin's question that made him quite annoyed.

"Then maybe your type of person." Rin looked at Haru teasingly doing a lip bite at the same time making his friend looked oddly at him.

"Stop that Rin its gross." Haru said in his grim expression and he's about to vomit.

"What the heck! Don't I look attractive to you!" Rin said in disbelief and looked at Makoto to get his comment.

"Well. Um. I think so?" he answered in a doubtful tone with matching apologetic face.

"You guys are mean." Rin sulked and Makoto make his way to comfort their old friend.

* * *

"Aya-chan you're not listening to me!" a girl shouted with dismay getting her companion's attention.

"Aya-chan!" she repeated her name but to avail didn't respond to her calling. She was kept ignored until they arrive at a small store.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Thanks for Reading! Especially those who's sticking in this story!

I'm desperate! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 3: Flushed Face

Disclaimer: I do not own Free! been crazy with this anime. Love lots~

Review this if you like it! You'll be a great help!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Chapter 3

A few days later every morning Haru and Makoto went to school like they always do and cross path to the girl with a parasol which always catch the taller guy's attention.

Even though Makoto wants to talk to her he can't as he's too timid to approach the maiden. Just seeing her in the morning holding her parasol and passing by each other in the hallway was enough for him.

Weeks have passed and their training got harder so his mind flew forgetting his blooming love until one day.

Makoto went out after eating lunch and he out of the blue remembered some things that they've talk about during club activities.

 **Flashback**

The team was with coach Sasabe and they're practicing their strokes and enhancing their stamina in the water.

"Ok you guys have a break." Their coach said as he sat down besides Amakata-sensei and Gou pass down towel to the four.

"Here are some towels. You guys did great." She mentioned gazing at them as they went out the pool.

 _"Such beautiful muscles. Oh I want to feel it in my hands."_ Gou internally scream as she mesmerizes the swimmers muscles.

"Kou is at it again." Makoto said as he laughs at Gou's expression so Rei, Nagisa and Haru looked at their club manager.

"Aw, Kou-chan love us so much." Nagisa said as he gets a towel from Gou.

"She just loves how Makoto-senpai and Haru-senpai's muscles moves." Rei says drying himself. Makoto stops laughing as he heard Rei's comment.

"Ah. Mako-chan did you already talk too to that girl? Nagisa asked him happily which shocked him that he almost slipped.

"He still hasn't talked to her." As Haru answered Makoto scolded him.

"What are you saying Haru! And that is nothing of concern here."

Nagisa laughed, "What do you mean? You always saw her everyday and you haven't spoken to her."

"Maa, maa. What are you boys talking about? Making this big guy flustered." Coach Sasabe interrupted putting his arm around Makoto's shoulders.

"It was nothing coach. Please don't mind what Nagisa's saying." Makoto said defensively.

"I was asking if he has talked to the girl he likes, coach." The blonde repeated making the one in questioned flushed bright red.

Their coach laughed patting Makoto's back really hard, "What? You can't talk to a woman, Tachibana?"

"You're a good man and nice! No girl can reject you." He added encouraging his student.

"Coach." He whined still beet red then covered his face.

 **END**

After remembering it he covered his face as he felt like it was colored in red. His feet took him out by the pool he heard a soft splash like someone was quietly swimming so he sneakily peaked at the fence.

He was astonished at the sight he saw; mesmerized by the sweet smile that was lingering into her lips so he went towards her his footsteps cannot be heard.

He was about to speak but when she turned around she was surprise by his presence that she fell to the pool.

"Are you alright?" Makoto was frantic because of what happened, "Let me help you."

The girl was hysterical in the water swinging her arms everywhere so he dives in the pool saving her and carrying her far of the edge of the pool.

"Are you hurt? Is there something wrong?" he threw one question with another making the girl look at him snarling and pushed him far from her.

"Get off of me." She said, she then stood up and ran off. Makoto was shocked at her manner towards him then he felt raindrops, troubled he followed her immediately but when he reached towards the end of the clubhouse he didn't see her or her shadow.

 _"Where could she be?"_ he thought as he walks back to the swim club clubroom to see if there are any extra clothes to change into.

As he walk back to his classroom heavy rain and his footsteps are the only things he heard as all the students are back at their classroom as classes have resumed.

"Tachibana-san what happen to you?" his teacher asked as she notice his presence. "Why are you in your gym attire?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I was outside when it rained heavily." He reasoned even though he fell from the pool. He looked at his friend but he's gazing out the window.

The rain stops few minutes before the bell rang. It was already dismissal and club activity time for everyone in Iwatobi high.

"Haru lets go." Makoto said as he called his friend. When Haru looked at him he felt confused because of his outfit.

"Did we have gym today?" he asked which earned a small smile formed at Makoto's face.

"No I had an accident earlier at lunch."

"Oh. Where were you after we had lunch?" he asked again as they leave the room.

"I went by the pool." Makoto answered, "I saw her there, Haru." He added.

Haru was puzzled at what his friend said, "You saw her?"

"Haru." Makoto whimper with a pleading expression as he looked at Haru making him remember 'who' they're talking about. So Haruka think deeply about it.

"Oh. The girl you like." He answers back as he snapped his fingers remembering.

"Please don't say it out loud, Haru."

"So did you talk to her?" they arrived by the club room door when he asked.

Makoto was about to answer when Nagisa and Rei showed up behind them and they've hear Haru's question.

"So Mako-chan talked to her now." Nagisa was ecstatic then Gou came and tag on the subject.

"How did it go then." Gou said, "Talking to her. Did you confess?"

"Isn't that a bit fast, Kou." Rei commented.

Makoto was again flustered about the subject that his underclassmen are talking about that he suddenly shouted at them.

"Stop it already!" the three were startled and that made them quiet for a while.

"Sorry, I just heard that you talked to her." Nagisa apologizes sincerely looking at their captain.

"No it's ok. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Makoto explained, "What's the matter Kou. Why are you here?"

"Oh. I was going to ask if you guys still want to practice. You know it just rained and the water's kind of cold, which I checked before coming here, and coach said he'll be late or can't go to practice." Gou explained.

"We can practice without Goro-chan." Nagisa suggested that earned a nod of approval from the others. But as they agree they heard a sudden down pour that made them look at each other.

"Well I'll tell coach Sasabe that practice is cancelled and you'll do extra practice next time." Gou said.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Thanks for Reading! Especially those who's sticking in this story!

I'm desperate! Please Review!


End file.
